


Nuevo Génesis

by DaenGore



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Navidad, Stalingrado, WWII
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22943494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaenGore/pseuds/DaenGore
Summary: Es 25 de diciembre de 1942, en Stalingrado se desata un feroz enfrentamiento, entre la Wehrmacht de la Alemania nazi y el Ejército Rojo de la Unión Soviética. En una lúgubre Víspera de Navidad, Ivan Braginsky y Gilbert Beilschmidt han planeado encontrarse a escondidas, en lo se pude conocer no solo como una traiciona sus respectivas patrias sino también un adiós inesperado.
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4





	Nuevo Génesis

Es de noche, el frío cala los huesos. Está silencioso. El silencio en la guerra es terror encarnado en los huesos. La espera eterna de que las balas vuelvan a resonar en el aire es angustiante. He visto tanta sangre, tanta muerte, tanta inhumanidad en las ruinas que conforman la ciudad de Stalingrado, que me da asco mirar mis manos, mis manos asesinas.

—¡Feliz Navidad! ¡Feliz Navidad! — Gritabas, en susurros, cuando llegaste. Navidad. Nunca festejé Navidad. Simplemente en mi pueblo no existía. No existe y no lo hará. La fría Rusia se mantiene fiel a sus tradiciones, pero las he transgredido sólo por ti.

La triste realidad dictaba que yo, Ivan Braginsky, soy tu enemigo, mi querido Gilbert Beilschmidt. En esta tregua extraña podría cortarte el cuello y dejarte desangrar, pintar la nieve, cual lienzo puro, con la tinta que fluye por tus venas. Pero he preferido traicionar mi patria, a favor del ferviente amor que te tengo.

Nos ocultábamos, lejos de las trincheras, dentro de un edificio deshabitado, que amenazaba con desmoronarse, como todo el mundo que nos rodea.

Sonrías en medio de la oscuridad. Estabas delgado, agotado y estresado. Te veías demacrado. ¡Pero aun así sonrías! Tus ojos color sangre aún tenían un brillo de júbilo, que ocultaban tus fuerzas a punto de desfallecer. Estabas quebrado por dentro. ¡Mucho más que yo! Me regalaste algunos cigarrillos. Viniste a compartir, a regalarme, tu breve alegría. En cuanto a mí, tenía mis manos vacías. Opté por regalarte un abrazo que aceptaste emocionado.

Pasamos la noche hablando; abrazados, intentando soportar el frío infernal. Nos quedamos dormidos. Me despertó el ruido de las balas golpear contra el edificio y la angustia de los soldados heridos. Sólo desperté yo, tu no estabas. Estabas durmiendo. Durmiendo eternamente en mis brazos. La guerra se había llevado lo único bueno que quedaba en este mundo. Inútilmente intenté despertarte. Estabas frío. Tu piel blanca como la nieve, natural de tu albinismo, había perdido todo rastro de vida. Te veías agotado, pero aún permanecía en tus labios vestigios de tu sonrisa socarrona. Era como si hubieses gastado tus últimos suspiros en recordarme que me apreciabas.

Permanecí estático por horas, hasta que llegó un oficial soviético. Preguntó por ti, Gilbert. No temí decir que eras mi amante, que te amaba. Me acusaron por traidor, y quien sabe que otros cargos. Me fusilarían.

¡Tenía miedo! No sabía a dónde iría mi alma. ¡No tenía miedo a la oscuridad eterna! Temía no volver a verte. Rogué en silencio, a quien fuera el ente regidor de este universo, que me regalase otra oportunidad. Un nuevo génesis, donde tú existieras y no hubiesen guerras que nos dividieran.

El oficial alistó el arma. Cerré mis ojos. Hubo un disparo. Todo se volvió negro. No sentí nada.

Desperté. Estaba en una cama. Me encontraba en un dormitorio cálido, a pesar de que por la ventana se pudiese vislumbrar la nieve cayendo. Estabas a mi lado, Gilbert. Lucías apacible, pero preocupado. Me preguntaste si había tenido muchas pesadillas.

—Soñé que te perdía. —Respondí. Mis ojos se colmaron de lágrimas. Unas extrañas manos heladas estrujaron mi corazón. Lo sentía contraerse en mi pecho. Efusivamente te tomé desprevenido y te abracé, como un niño pequeño y desamparado. Me correspondiste el abrazo y me acariciaste suavemente el cabello.

—¡Vanya! ¡No pienses en cosas tan horribles! Mein Gott! — Sonreíste. Te reías suavemente. Tu risa era música para mis oídos. - ¡Feliz Navidad, meine Liebe!

De pronto te paraste y te fuiste. Sin avisar. Volviste corriendo con una caja pequeña. La pusiste en mis manos.

— ¡Ábrela! — Exclamaste emocionado. La abrí tal como me ordenaste. Era un collar de plata, cuyo dije era la mitad de un girasol. -Yo tengo la otra mitad. -Susurraste a mi oído. Me besaste en los labios, fue apenas un roce. Como un primer beso. Te alejaste, me sonreías con cierta picardía. Te devolví la sonrisa. Tome tu nuca y estreche más el espacio entre nosotros. Capture tus labios entre los míos, te besé lento y suave. Pasaste tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Profundizamos el beso, haciéndome soltar un jadeo. Separe mis labios bruscamente.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Ivan? — Preguntabas. Yo seguía sin contestar. Tu desconcierto aumentaba.

—¿Te casarías conmigo? — Pregunté de la nada. No me creíste.

— ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Vamos, Ivan, déjate de bromas! ¿Anoche te pasaste con el vodka?— Te reías, no me creías.

— Lo digo en serio... ¡Cásate conmigo!.. —Me mirabas, ni reaccionabas. ¿Acaso me estabas por rechazar? De pronto saltaste sobre mi y empezaste a besarme fugazmente. Me abrazaste fuerte. De este modo, mi querido Gilbert, comenzamos un nuevo génesis.

**Author's Note:**

> Nota:
> 
> Bien... Este ha sido un pequeño relato, un tanto extraño para ser una especie de "especial navideño" xD. A través de esta nota quería aclarar un poco la relación del título respecto al relato.
> 
> Bueno, la palabra "Génesis" (muchos la relacionan con el primer libro de la Biblia), significa básicamente "comienzo". Por lo tanto "Nuevo Génesis" sería "Nuevo Comienzo". En el relato vemos que Ivan y Gilbert están en medio de una guerra, la guerra de Stalingrado, considerada una de las mas sangrientas de la historia de la humanidad. Aquí hay que tener en cuenta un poco el contexto histórico: Los alemanes, que intentaron tomar la ciudad en un principio, comenzaron a "quedarse cortos" de suministros, por ello se habla de un Gilbert delgado. Además se dice que está demacrado y cansado por el obvio estrés que supone la guerra. Estos motivos, podemos agregar el frío apelando a que los alemanes estaban poco preparados para enfrentar el invierno ruso, llevaron Gilbert a la muerte.
> 
> Posteriormente que Ivan es fusilado. El instante antes de morir pide a cualquier ser sobrenatural que rija el universo que le de un "nuevo génesis", es decir, quiere un nuevo comienzo, que vemos que se le concede. Luego tenemos de que al final de todo se habla de nuevo sobre un "un nuevo génesis", lo cual ya estaría haciendo referencia a la "segunda oportunidad" que le fue concedida.
> 
> Me pareció interesante escribir un relato de este tipo, porque consideré que no todas las Navidades son iguales. Tristemente no todas las Vísperas de Navidad son felices. Pensé entonces en un relato situado en un contexto muy triste y cruel, donde se plantea una situación difícil, pues, el ser más querido para ambos es el enemigo. Sin embargo le di un final feliz, porque creo que es algo inesperado, y para no terminar la historia de una manera fatalista, dando así, de manera algo inconsciente prácticamente un cierto mensaje de esperanza, que es uno de los "valores de la Navidad".
> 
> Sin más, los deje de entretener con esta nota aburrida. Quería explicarles un poco de la historia por que sé que no están en mi cabeza, y a veces creo que mis ideas son algo enredadas.
> 
> Espero no haberles desilusionado con este one-shot algo extraño y corto.
> 
> Coméntenme si les gusto... Si quieren xD
> 
> *-*.*.DAEN GORE.*.*-*


End file.
